Pony Madness
by DarthFanFiction
Summary: This story was originally released on FimFiction. Nightshade is one of my OCs. Takes place after season 4 finale. Twilight has found ancient remains of what looks like an alicorn, deep within Ponyville Castle. But what awaits her and the others when she unknowingly awakens it? Will they be able to handle it, if it all goes downhill? Will they even survive this new adventure?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Is there any hope left for pony kind?" A cloaked shadow of a pony said as fierce lightning attacked the sky in a brutal battle with the raging rain. "Equestria lay in ruins of its once former glory. The only structure within Ponyville that survived was Ponyville Castle." the pegasus said. Cracks flow across the castle like scars. The sun and moon cycle hasn't worked since Celestia and Luna fell.

"Pegasi don't control the weather around here anymore. Most pegasi asked to scout the Ponyville Ruins would pretend to be sick or fly faster than a bullet in the opposite direction. I, on the other hoof, had no choice in the matter. The choice was made by the head of the pegasi guard. Plus, if I didn't take the offer, I'd probably be executed right about now.

Equestria wasn't always like this, but power took ponies by force and they embraced it with open arms. The shear amount of bits that it took to fend off such a beast was a strain on everypony. The princesses never meant to be so cruel, but they were desperate to stop the evil menace.

There was once a time where ponies didn't crave power and bits. Our story begins in one such time." The cloaked pegasus stepped out of the shadows. "It all started with the fall of the Mane Six and alicorn princesses and their descent into chaos."


	2. Chapter 2: Descent Into Madness

"Has it said anything?" Twilight asked as she walked in the room.

"It hasn't moved a muscle since we found it within the lower dungeon." Twilight's personal friendship guard, Nightshade said.

"No pony goes near it until I know it is safe. Whatever it is, I want to be the first to try and communicate with it." Twilight commanded.

"Of course, Princess Twilight." Nightshade said as she saluted.

Twilight turned the corner.

 _POW!_

A hoof pulled her into a large box.

* * *

Twilight awoke tied to a chair with a single light hanging from above. "Hello? Anypony there?" She asked.

"Why were there balloons put in the castle without my prior knowledge yesterday?!" demanded a pink mare in a black ninja outfit as she slammed her hooves onto the table, breathing in and out way too deeply to be considered average.

"Pinkie? Why did you hit me and tie me to a chair?!" Twilight yelled while she glared at Pinkie Pie and wobbled her chair from side to side.

"Well, that's a simple question, Twilight. I am investigating you. Isn't it exciting?" said Pinkie Pie as she smiled brightly.

"Uh..." Twilight groaned. Her horn glowed a low purple hue for a few seconds, then she stood up. She flew through the air as her eyes and horn were filled with the most exquisite rage as she tackled Pinkie.

Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" started kicking into overdrive.

* * *

Within the cage, rumbled the remains of what looked to be an ancient alicorn. Red hue pierced its eye stocks as sparks shot off of it.

Nightshade jumped up as rainbow lights flew past her.

 _Rattle! Snap! Crack! Pop! Boom!_

The noises erupted out of the room and pushed Nightshade against the wall.

 _Smack!_

Nightshade's eyes fluttered shut as her limbs fell limp.

* * *

Equestria shook like Pinkie on a sugar rush as something horrible was unleashed upon Equestria. It was felt far and wide across the land like a nuclear shockwave. For the first time, all of Equestria was in sync as panic oozed into every crack. Everypony screamed in horror as the land underneath them cracked and groaned in protest.

"Twilight, look out!" Pinkie said, almost pulling out her mane.

Twilight looked up and saw the massive shockwave crashing through the room like a tornado.

"Oh Celestia," She said as her horn lit up.

 _Poof!_

She disappeared in a flash of light.

"You! hoo! Twilight? Where did you go?" Pinkie asked. She moved her head back and forth, faster than a rabbit could buck, across the room, but there was no sign of where Twilight went.

Her tail twitched and the ceiling broke apart, unable to hold the pressure. She quickly hopped from debris to debris while searching for an escape. Light flowed through the growing hole breaking through the ceiling as she jumped for freedom. Her hoof caught hold of the edge as cracks sped up their domination of the ceiling. Dear Celestia, please, she thought as she tried to steady her hooves. Her hoof slipped as a shadow flew past with a rainbow trail flowing behind. She vanished into the rainbow as the ceiling gave in to the torment.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Emerges

Cracks flowed from Ponyville Castle with a red hue pushing through them as if the underworld was taking over. Magic flowed through the cracks and thrusted itself forward into the sky like a rocket. The sky darkened, turned blood red, was mocking everypony, and only served to fuel their fears to new heights. Ponyville was in a state of panic with ponies running, in any direction, away from the cracks growing in the ground. Fire was overwhelming each and every building and consumed them like a small afternoon snack.

Just out of everypony's sight, The rainbow streak from Ponyville Castle slowed to a halt. "Ooo, Ponyville looks like a birthday cake from up here. Speaking of cake, I like birthday parties and balloons. By the way, did you know Gummy's birthday is coming up? Gummy grows up so fast. Hey, do you want to go to Gummy's birthday party?" said Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously? Everypony is in danger and you start thinking about invitations to Gummy's birthday."

Pinkie gasped and said, "Rainbow, you're right." Pinkie jumped off with a big smile and said, "I'm coming for you, Gummy!"

Rainbow Dash's mouth fell as she stared at the pink mare falling to her doom. 'Come on, Rainbow! Focus!' thought Rainbow Dash as she shook her head back and forth. She closed her wings and dove muzzle first toward the ground. She fell at an alarming rate but just enough to grab hold of Pinkie's hind leg. She pulled Pinkie onto her back as she shot open her wings, mere inches from the ground. She slammed her hooves into the ground and slowed to a stop.

Pinkie's hooves landed on the ground just as Twilight ran up to them. "What in Celestia's flank were you thinking?" Asked Twilight.

"Twilight, no pony thinks anymore," said the giggling pink mare.

"We don't have enough time for this, right now." Said Rainbow Dash.

"You're right. Dash, go for the ponies trapped on second floors. Pinkie, go for the ponies trapped on first floors. Tell everypony to head for the edge of the Everfree Forest near Canterlot." Said Twilight.

"I'm on it" said Rainbow Dash as she took off like a jet.

"Okie Dokie Lokie," said the pink mare as she bounced off.

"Celestia, help us," exhaled Twilight as she took to the skies.


End file.
